


cute guys and shots

by vcdbtch2



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Choking Kink, Edging, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Smut, arthur is horny and in love, merlin is insecure and in love, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: When Arthur's friends drag him out to a pub, never expects to meet a hook up and the love of his life in the same night.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	cute guys and shots

Arthur had far better things to do than go to a pub with his friends on a friday afternoon. The days of going to pubs every weekend and drinking himself into an oblivion with his friends had passed as soon as he turned 23 and got a well paying job. Being a top notch lawyer and having court cases to focus on quickly out weighed the need for alcohol at all, except for the occasional beer after a rough case.

He had told this to his friends when they showed up at his apartment but they didn't seem to care, instead practically pushing him to his bedroom and demanding he get changed out of his pyjamas. With a deep sigh, Arthur went to his room and did as told, making sure to spruce up his hair before he went back to the living room and followed his friends outside.

The drive to the pub was a loud and tedious one, with Gwaine and Percival practically screaming to the songs on the radio, apparently having already started drinking before they left home. Arthur was sandwiched in the backseat between Lancelot and Leon who, though they didn't seem to appreciate their friends loud antics, they were still talking to each other over the noise. Arthur on the other hand, was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache and was seriously considering climbing over Leon and throwing himself out of the car. He had a long case at work that went for almost a week, and all he wanted to do was lie in bed and watch netflix and possibly even scroll through tinder.

He had been feeling quite lonely lately and he had downloaded the app one night when he was particularly drunk, but found no one suitable. It had been some time since he had dated someone, and an even longer time since he had slept with someone, so it was no surprise when no one met his standards. His sister constantly chastised him for being so picky with men but ever since he first came out, he had always been drawn to one type of man and it seemed to be getting harder and harder to find one that fit that type lately.

As they arrived at the pub, Arthur sighed a breath of relief and waited until Lancelot opened his door before practically throwing himself out the car. The cool, fresh air was quite different from the stuffy heat in the car and Arthur never appreciated London air more than he did at that moment. They walked towards the pub, Gwaine throwing an arm around his shoulders as they did so. He didn't seem to notice Arthur's glare, or if he did he didn't care.

Just as he suspected, the pub was loud and hot, there was a strong stench of alcohol and sweat, and it was even more crowded than he remembered. He swallowed past the growing nausea and followed his friends through the herd of people to the bar. It was less crowded near the bar but it was also closer to the stage which meant it was louder.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, clearly wanting her shift to be over so she could leave. Arthur took pity on her and ordered, knowing if he let Gwaine do it he would slip in flirty comments which tended to make people uncomfortable.

She disappeared with a tired smile, coming back a few moments later with a tray full of beer glasses. Gwaine and Percival took them with a cheer, handing them around before drinking almost half a glass at once. Arthur shook his head and sipped his beer, screwing his face up at the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He felt oddly grown up in that moment, knowing he would have been able to down a whole glass of beer at once in his college days.

It didn't take long for Gwaine and Percival to end up on the dancefloor, practically grinding on each other. Lancelot took his beer and went towards the stage, hoping to find some pretty girl to take home for the night. That left Leon and Arthur alone at the bar

Leon was relatively new to the group, being one of Gwaine's work mates. Arthur and he were yet to be acquainted properly, so things were still kind of awkward between the two. Leon was a nice guy, fun to talk to, they just didn't have anything they _could_ talk about.

"I didn't really want to come out tonight" Arthur confessed, taking another sip of his beer. Looking down at the glass, he was shocked to see it just below half full.

"Me neither, I told Gwaine I had to study but he doesn't take no for an answer" Leon shook his head.

"Oh, what are you studying?" Arthur asked, turning in his chair to properly face him.

Leon did the same, downing the last of his beer and placing it back on the bar. "I'm in my third year of Med school, I only work part time to pay for uni"

Arthur was somewhat shocked to be honest. He had never thought Leon was the type to be in medical school, he had always just assumed he worked full time with Gwaine. Arthur himself had briefly thought about doing med school but his hopes were shot when his Father basically said if he didn't go to law school he would be disowned. It was a shame, he always did have a knack for helping people and he would have enjoyed it more than being a lawyer.

"I thought about med school for a while but my Father owns a law firm so it would only make sense for me to do the same as him" Arthur said, downing the last of his beer. He was considering ordering another one but he was already starting to feel fuzzy and he didn't want to over do it and wake up with a hangover.

"Wow, that must be hard" Leon gaped at him, and Arthur knew there and then he and Leon would be great friends. He seemed genuinely interested in Arthur's profession, a nice change of pace from his other friends reaction's.

Arthur shrugged and called the bartender over again, deciding he would need another beer if he was going to keep talking about his job. "It's not what I expected, but there's something rewarding when I help clients win cases"

Leon opened his mouth to say something, but trailed off when he looked over and saw Percival holding back a furious Gwaine, obviously seconds away from getting into a bar fight. Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes as Leon apologetically slid off his chair and ran off before trouble was caused.

Sighing, Arthur turned back to the bar and went back to sipping his beer. He knew this would happen, he knew his friends would end up leaving him halfway through the night, they always did. Usually Gwaine would leave to hook up with Percy, Lancelot would get called into work and Leon would call it quits and leave. 

All of his thoughts left him at once as he looked up and saw the most attractive guy he had seen in a while. He was behind the bar, leaning against the counter intensely looking at his phone, the bright light only illuminating his features more. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black button up shirt and boots. He looked like the hottest goth Arthur had ever seen. He felt a low hum of arousal settle in the pit of his stomach just looking at him, and he knew then and there he wasn't leaving this bar without getting his number.

Lucky for him the guy pocketed his phone and made his way towards Arthur, rolling his sleeves up and reaching under the bar, pulling out a bottle of cleaner and a rag. Arthur's eyes instantly drifted down to his arms, taking in the colourful tattoos littering his forearms and a bit of the back of his hand. He was wearing rings on his bony fingers, accompanied by black nail polish and veins and _god_ wasn't he perfect. 

Suddenly, the guy looked up and their eyes met. Even in the darkness of the pub, he could still see that the guys eyes were insanely blue and if he wasn't mistaken, were also underlined with eyeliner. Feelings of arousal, attraction and something else hit him all at once as their eyes locked, and then the guy smiled and Arthur was really in deep shit by now.

"You're friends leave you?" He asked, and fuck even his voice was hot. It was deeper than Arthur expected it to be, with a slight tint of an irish accent. 

Arthur managed to get his shit together long enough to nod, swallowing past the dryness of his throat. "Yeah, I didn't even want to come out tonight but my friends aren't the type of people you can say no to"

The guy laughed, and Arthur was really beginning to think he was some sort of social experiment or from another planet. There was no way a normal human being could be perfect in every possible way, but it seemed the proof to debunk his theory was right in front of him.

"You're lucky, my friends don't even live in the country" He said, and there was a slight sadness to his eyes that Arthur quickly decided he never wanted to see again.

"I'm sorry, I feel like an asshole" Arthur apologised, scratching the back of his neck. He really did feel like an asshole for complaining about his friends dragging him out when there were people who didn't _have_ friends to drag them out.

The man smiled and flicked the rag over his shoulder, going to the fridge and returning with another beer, popping the cap and sliding it to Arthur. Arthur took it with a confused look, but the man just shook his head.

"Thanks" Arthur said, taking a sip of his beer. "You give free beers to everyone..." He trailed off, realising he didn't know the man's name yet. 

"Merlin" He said, apparently reading Arthur's thoughts. "And no, just the cute ones" And before Arthur could reply, the man - Merlin - was walking off towards the tables without another word. Arthur sat there in shock, unable to believe what he just heard.

He watched Merlin for a while, smiling fondly when he occasionally tripped over seemingly nothing. Arthur didn't know what it was that had him so fixated on the guy but it was unlike everything he had ever felt in his life. Merlin seemed to be thinking similar things, occasionally looking over and smirking then doing something obscene like 'accidentally' drop the rag so he would have to bend over to pick it up, purposely shaking his perfect ass and god what Arthur wouldn't give to squeeze that ass.

Merlin was teasing him, and he loved it. He usually never got horny at pubs, even with women most men would class as hot stalking up to him and showing off their curves, but here, watching as Merlin pranced around the bar in those tight jeans had him hard as a rock. Arthur shifted in his seat, trying his best not to let his arousal show but the movement only gave him some much needed friction and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

He knew then that he was too far gone to will his erection away, and he had to do something about it. Luckily for him, Merlin slid into the bathrooms just as Arthur was about to lose his mind. Sparing a glance down to his jeans and making sure his cock couldn't be seen, Arthur stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, heart beating in anticipation. He opened the door and immediately sighed a breath of relief at the quietness, a change of pace from the loud and smelly pub. 

To his surprise, Merlin was waiting for him, leaning against the sinks with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked even hotter up close, and Arthur found himself looking up and down his body like he wanted to take everything in. He just knew Merlin could see his erection, and it made everything more terrifying and hot at the same time.

"I saw you watching me" Merlin said like it was nothing, a small smirk splayed on his lips.

Arthur swallowed dryly and looked down in shame, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of this situation. He was fully hard in the men's restroom at a pub with the subject of his arousal standing a few feet away from him, a knowing look on his face. There really was no way out of it, he would just have to face the music.

"Is that okay?" He asked, looking up and watching Merlin curiously. Normally he wouldn't care too much to ask, but something about Merlin made him a stuttering mess.

Merlin shook his head with an amused smile, pushing himself off the wall and slowly walking over to Arthur until they were a hair's width apart. As if seeing him wasn't enough, Arthur could now smell him and that just made everything ten times worse.

"Yes" Merlin replied, slowly bringing his hand to lay it flat on Arthur's chest, smiling at the feeling of Arthur's racing heart against his palm. "If you couldn't tell, I was looking at you too"  
  
"You were?" Arthur asked hesitantly, trying to think back. Merlin would occasionally look back at Arthur and their eyes would meet, but Arthur hadn't realised Merlin was watching him too.

"Why do you think I came in here?" Merlin snorted, starting to slowly slid his hand further down Arthur's chest until he reached his waistband, hooking a finger in the belt loops of his jeans. It was no doubt they were both aroused, but Merlin was still a little hesitant to act any further until he got the go ahead.

"Do you want this?" He asked, letting his thumb slide along the smooth skin of Arthur's hip. Arthur could only lick his lips and nod in response, his cock becoming painfully hard in his pants. Merlin smiled brightly, leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of Arthur's ear, letting his breath fan over the other's hair.

"My shift finishes in 5 minutes, do you think you can wait until then?" Merlin asked, purposely lowering his voice a few notches and watching as a shiver ran through Arthur's body as a response. 

Arthur really didn't want to wait, already shaking with pent up desire, but he didn't particularly fancy having sex in a bathroom at a pub and he could tell Merlin didn't want to either. Besides, five minutes gave him enough time to freshen up and also psych himself up. It has been a long time since he hooked up with someone at a party or a pub, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore.

Merlin left with a nibble to Arthur's earlobe, teasing him just enough to get him frustrated, but not enough to overwork him. Arthur walked to the sinks and splashed cool water over his face, the cool water calming him down just a little. He hadn't been this horny over someone since high school and back then all he could do was wank until he came. Now though, he was going to actually have sex with the person who made him hot and heavy, and that was all the more exhilarating.

After he calmed himself down a bit, he walked out of the bathroom and looked around for his friends. He had hoped to tell them he was leaving so they didn't worry when they couldn't find him, but it looked like they had already left. He was a little hurt they hadn't thought to at least say goodbye to him first, but he was about to have sex with the most attractive guy he had ever seen so it was really him who was winning.

He didn't have to wait outside long. Merlin was walking up to him before he had managed to give himself a pep talk, so he really hoped he was psyched up enough.

"You want to go to my place or yours?" Merlin asked, standing a far enough distance away. Arthur was simultaneously grateful and frustrated, needing the contact but also so aroused already any touch could send him over the top.

"Yours" Arthur responded, knowing there was a good chance of his friends showing up at his apartment drunk later. 

Merlin nodded and the two began walking, Arthur itching to reach out and touch Merlin but not knowing if it was allowed. In the end, Merlin reached over and slipped his hand in the back pocket of Arthur's jeans, cupping his ass cheek in hand and squeezing every now and again. He really hoped Merlin didn't live too far away because it would be extremely embarrassing to come in his pants in the middle of the street just from someone touching his ass.

***

Almost the second they walked through the door, Merlin was on him in an instant, pushing him up against the door and devouring his lips. The feeling of Merlin's lips on his was like taking a breath of fresh air after a long time, so surreal and grounding. Merlin really knew how to kiss, and Arthur wanted to see what else he knew how to do.

Arthur turned them around so he was pushing Merlin against the door, sliding his hand down to cup Merlin's bony hip, the other hand cupping Merlin's jaw. In return, Merlin's hand slid down Arthur's chest and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Arthur understood and tugged his shirt off, throwing it somewhere unimportant. He then went back to kissing Merlin, nipping slightly at his lower lip, earning a throaty groan in response. The noise went straight to his cock and he knew if he didn't speed things up he was going to be coming before his pants were even off.

Merlin got the hint and pushed off the wall, walking them to the bed without disconnecting their lips. Arthur slowly pushed Merlin down onto the mattress, leaning over him and caging his head in his forearms. Arthur reluctantly stood back up and pulled his pants off, moaning quietly as his dick sprang free and the pressure was released. Merlin looked wrecked already, his hair messy against the pillows, his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink as he practically gasped for air. 

Arthur was back on him in an instant, moving his lips down Merlin's jawline until he got to his neck. He lightly nipped a spot on Merlin's neck over and over again until there was a mark blossoming on his pale skin. Satisfied with his work, Arthur continued to nip at his skin while tugging unbuttoning Merlin's shirt. He practically ripped it open, moving his lips down past Merlin's collarbones to his chest. He had a small tattoo on his collarbone, and Arthur found himself wondering if he should spare some time to trace it with his tongue.

"Oh god" Merlin cried out when Arthur sharpy bit his nipple, blowing cool air over the nub before soothing it with his tongue. He did this a few times until Merlin's nipple was bright red, then moved onto the other.

Arthur could feel Merlin's hard cock pressing against his thigh and he knew he should stop teasing and get to the point. He left one last kiss to Merlin's sternum then pulled back to unbutton his jeans. Merlin lifted his lips to allow Arthur to pull his pants off, groaning at the friction of his jeans rubbing against his cock.

Merlin was pretty down there too. His cock was long and skinny, just like him, flushed pink at the top with little beads of precome sliding down the shaft. Arthur groaned in appreciation and leaned forwards, licking a long stripe from his balls to the tip. Merlin let out a needy whine, his hands flying to Arthur's hair, grip just tight enough that it sent jolts of pleasure through Arthur's body. 

He continued to give little kitten licks to the tip until Merlin was whining underneath him and without warning, Arthur swallowed him down to the hilt. Merlin let out a guttural moan and tightened his hold on Arthur's hair, unintentionally bucking into his mouth. 

"Fuck, sorry" Merlin replied, though it came out more of a pant than anything. Arthur pulled back and swallowed, shaking his head.

"I want you to fuck my mouth" Arthur replied, smirking at the way Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

Arthur went back to sucking Merlin's cock, tapping Merlin's thigh in a silent message to move his hips. Merlin tangled his hands in Arthur's hair again, keeping his grip firm as he began slowly bucking his hips, letting Arthur get used to the deep slide of his cock until he was ruthlessly fucking into his mouth. The feeling of Arthur's tongue sliding along Merlin's cock was intoxicating for both of them, and Arthur had to remind himself to breath through his nose.

After a minute or so, Merlin tugged on Arthur's hair until the other understood and pulled off with a wet pop, trailing wet kisses from Merlin's thigh until their mouths met again. Arthur shoved his tongue in Merlin's mouth, letting him taste the bitter taste of his own precome.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly" Arthur admitted, sucking Merlin's bottom lip into his mouth. He could feel Merlins arms wrap around his waist, his hands sliding further down until they were cupping the globes of his ass.

"Do it" Merlin responded, kneading the flesh of Arthur's ass in his hands. Arthur groaned and moved to straddle Merlin's hips, slowly grinding his hips down while sucking another park on his collarbone. Merlin let out another moan and Arthur was sure that sound was going to haunt him forever.

He continued to suck marks onto Merlin's pale skin until they both knew they needed to move on. Arthur sat back and splayed his hands on Merlin's pecs, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on his collarbone as he did so.

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Arthur asked, wishing he had made sure of that before they started. He was already too far gone to stop now and if Merlin didn't have the supplies they would just have to take the risk and make do with what they had.

Thankfully, Merlin nodded and gestured to the top drawer of his nightstand. Arthur leaned over and opened the top drawer, rummaging around until he found what he needed. He climbed off Merlin's lap and sat between his open legs, pulling Merlin's body flush towards him. Arthur took the bottle of lube in hand and popped off the cap, squirting a good amount on his fingers. He locked eyes with Merlin, silently asking him if he wanted to go further and when Merlin nodded, he wasted no time in opening him up.

He started slow, rubbing his fingers against Merlin's exposed hole before slowly sliding a finger in. He waited for Merlin to get used to the feeling before pulling out and adding another finger, pumping in and out a few times. He did this until he had four fingers inside and Merlin was mumbling incoherently as a response. Just to tease him, Arthur curled his fingers and brushed against Merlin's prostate, marveling in the filthy moans that followed. He sounded like something out of a porno, and they weren't even at the good bit yet.

"God, please" Merlin whined when Arthur continued to pump his fingers in just to tease him a bit. 

"Please what" Arthur smirked when Merlin huffed and ground down onto his fingers. They kept at it until Arthur decided he had teased Merlin enough and he pulled out, wiping his fingers on the bed. He felt a little bad that he got Merlin's bed dirty but he knew they were only going to make more mess as they went along.

He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth before sliding it down his length, groaning at the friction it gave him. He spread a little lube on himself just incase before lining himself up with Merlin's dripping hole and slid in. The feeling was incredible for both of them, the burn only making everything ten times hotter. Merlin was tight, tighter than Arthur had ever had, but that made it so much better.

"You okay?" Arthur asked as he let Merlin get used to the feeling. Merlin swallowed thickly and nodded, already trying to push himself back. 

Arthur chuckled and gripped Merlin's hips, marvelling in the way his hands practically swallowed Merlin's body. He slowly pulled out, looking at Merlin's face for any sign of discomfort and when he found none, he slammed back in. Merlin let out a surprise grunt that turned into a moan as Arthur pulled out again, slamming back in the same as he did before.

Soon, Arthur had set a ruthless pace, pumping in and out of Merlin's slick hole wildly. Their skin was slapping together, the headboard was banging against the wall and Arthur was glad Merlin had mentioned his neighbours weren't home. Merlin was a moaning mess underneath him, hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. 

Arthur kept at it for a while until he started to get impatient and changed the angle, managing to hit Merlin's prostate with every harsh thrust. Merlin was practically in tears beneath him and Arthur was proud of himself for making him that way. Arthur could tell they were both getting close and he really wanted to drag things out but they were both so pent up it was going to be hard.

"Oh fuck" Merlin cried out when he started to feel a warm heart curl in the pit of his stomach. He was so close, so so close that all it would take was a few tugs on his cock to come, but he was enjoying being fucked so much he didn't want to come just yet.

"Gods, you feel so good" Arthur groaned and threw his head back, gripping Merlin's hips so hard there would be bruises marking his pale skin later but neither of them seemed to care. 

Merlin moaned loudly when Arthur slowed down to a slow grind, going slower but deeper. The change of pace slowed things down a bit until Merlin wasn't as close anymore, then Arthur sped up again. He had wanted to edge someone for so long but everyone he had ever been with hadn't been interested in that, so he took advantage of it while he could. Merlin seemed all to happy with Arthur's choices wich Arthur in turn was happy about.

Arthur continued to edge Merlin until they were both exhausted and close to coming. With the way Merlin was squirming underneath him and practically sobbing, Arthur knew things needed to come to an end soon. Besides, if he got his way, they would be doing this often. 

"Touch my cock, _please_ " Merlin begged, his hands coming to grip Arthur's forearms tightly. Arthur complied, reaching between them to grasp Merlin's cock and tugged hard. The moan Merlin let out was filthy and Arthur wished to god he had an eidetic memory so he could remember that sound forever.

With the friction against his prostate and on his cock, it wasn't before Merlin's back was arching and he felt like he was going to burst. Just as he was coming, he grabbed Arthur's hand and put it on his neck, encouraging him to squeeze lightly. Arthur came there and then, overwhelmed with the biggest orgasm he had ever felt in his life. He never considered having a choking kink, but it was obvious he should rethink it a little.

Arthur came down off his high just in time to see Merlin's back arching beautifully, his hands clutching Arthur's arm like a lifeline. When he calmed down, Arthur took his hand of Merlin's neck and leant down to kiss the red mark he had left, leaving another mark while he was at it. They slumped down together, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily until Merlin laughed quietly.

Arthur turned to face him with a look of confusion in his eyes, only making Merlin laugh harder. "What?"

"I just realised I don't even know your name"

"Oh" Arthur said quietly, smiling fondly at the realisation Merlin had trusted him enough to have sex with him without even knowing his name. "It's Arthur"

Merlin smiled and tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair, gently twirling the locks between his fingers. The gesture made Arthur's stomach do flips and he knew right there that Merlin was somehow supposed to be his.

"Arthur" Merlin smiled, and god hearing his name on Merlin's lips was going to make him come again. 

Ever since he met Merlin in the pub, he knew there was something special about him. He was exactly Arthurs' type, tall and skinny, black hair and piercing blue eyes, someone confident but inexperienced. Merlin seemed to be all of those things, but he was more experienced than Arthur would usually go for. Despite that, he could still imagine curling on the couch with a fluffy blanket, snuggling up to him in their apartment while watching TV. He has felt love before, but it has never felt as strong as this.

"Go out with me" Arthur blurted out, internally wincing at the confused look on Merlin's face.

"What?" Merlin said quietly, like he couldn't believe this conversation was happening. Arthur reached out and took Merlin's hands in his, running his fingers over the rings and tattoo whole trying to think of something he could say to convince Merlin to go out with him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. I only met you not even two hours ago but I already feel like i've known you forever. I want to spoil you, give you the best life. Please Merlin, go out with me"

Arthur was fully prepared for Merlin to kick him out of his apartment and maybe even ban him from the pub, and he would have respected that. What he didn't expect was for Merlin's face to break out into a bright but shy grin, ducking his head shyly.

"I felt the same when I first saw you, but I didn't think a guy like you would want me for any more than sex" Merlin admitted. Any other time, Arthur would have been offended that someone categorized him that way, but it was obvious Merlin hadn't ever dated a good guy in his life and Arthur vowed to change that.

"You're amazing, Merlin. You deserve someone who will make you happy and give you everything you need and want, and if you go out with me, I will do just that" 

Merlin shook his head with a fond smile, leaning into press a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips. "Sure"

Arthur thought he must have heard wrong at first, but the way Merlin was looking at him like he hung the stars made him rethink that thought. He broke into the biggest grin and rolled on top of Merlin, pinning his arms above his head and pressing butterfly kisses all over his body until Merlin was a giggling mess.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret it" Arthur said against his lips, already feeling himself grow hard again. He usually had a longer refractory period but Merlin seemed to have an everlasting effect on him and he just knew they weren't getting any sleep tonight.

"Yeah yeah" Merlin rolled his eyes with a smile, flipping Arthur over with surprising strength so he was on top. "Shut up and let me ride you into an oblivion"

***

Years later, they were snuggled on the couch under a fluffy blanket watching trashy rom coms and drinking hot chocolates. Merlin was cuddled up to his side, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder with his feet tucked under himself. Arthur looked over at him with a fond smile, thinking back to the first time they met. That day was the best day of his life, and he couldn't thank his friends enough for dragging him out to a pub on a random thursday night.


End file.
